Light sources, such as LEDs, have relatively high operating temperatures. In order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs is often incorporated into a single lamp, which generates a high amount of heat. Conventionally, the heat generated by the LED lights is dissipated by providing an enclosure that includes a housing with a plurality of fins extending therefrom. The LEDs are fitted on a heat sink puck within the housing. On the opposite side of the heat sink puck, LED drivers are mounted. Any increase in temperature of the LEDs increases the temperature of the drivers. Further, as the LEDs and the drivers are mounted on the same heat sink puck, the heat dissipation capacity of the enclosure is reduced. Further, absence of any thermal barrier between the drivers and the LEDs reduces the efficiency of the LEDs and performance of the drivers. Moreover, the heat dissipation efficiency of the enclosure substantially decreases as the heat dissipation is not uniform.
Therefore, there is felt a need for an LED fixture that alleviates the abovementioned drawbacks of the conventional LED fixture.